Flight 314
by Pret-Visiona
Summary: Anzu Mazaki and Seto Kaiba have very different reasons for being on that plane, but they find themselves sitting next to each other, and what will happen when all the passengers have to be contained in quarantine?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, hi! I know this fic is…similar in some respects to other setoXanzu fics, however, I don't actually know if it will become a pairing yet…yeah, I'm not much of a planner, so that will hopefully make it more interesting for you! it's 'based' in Sydney because, being Australian, I am more familiar with it's customs, excise and quarantine system than any other country. OK, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing...erm, that is to say i don't own anything, i think...ok, now i'm confused. i swera, not QANTAS or Yu-Gi-Oh or...well, anything.

* * *

**Flight 314**

Seto Kaiba was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. Not that he was all Sunshine and rainbows usually, but today he was particularly…grumpy. His private jets couldn't be readied in time for his flight to Sydney, Australia, they were all in maintenance. That meant he had to take a _commercial_ flight. Ugh. Terrible.

"This is ridiculous, Mokuba," He told his brother in their limousine on the way to the airport, "Three jets in service at once. Someone will lose their job over this, mark my words."

"Yes, big brother," replied Mokuba, rolling his eyes, "Only, why don't you, oh, I don't know, just make a suggestion?"

"Making suggestions never got anyone anywhere, Mokuba," scoffed Kaiba, "I didn't become one of the most powerful men in the world by _making suggestions_."

"Whatever you say, Seto."

"That's exactly right."

* * *

Anzu Mazaki threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" she howled. She had just received a call from her parents.

They travelled constantly for work, Anzu hadn't even seen them in three months! Sure they bought her plenty of exquisite, expensive things to make up for their absence, but it wasn't enough. She had to come home to a cold, empty house every day and cook for herself and watch TV alone like some hermit. The novelty of being home alone had worn off long ago.

Now they wanted her to fly out to Australia where they were currently working on a business deal. She didn't WANT to drop everything and fly over to the other side of the world for them. She didn't want to miss the big dueling tournament that was coming up and she _really_ didn't want to cancel her dance recital.

She wiped the tears from her face.

"At least I get to fly business class." She thought.

She put on some music and started to dance.

* * *

Seto Kaiba glared at Becky, the check-in assistant.

"what do you _mean_ there are no seats on the 12:08 flight? _Do you_ _know who I am?"_ he hissed

"Y-yes, Mr. Kaiba,sir, I'm sorry, But It's completely booked out," she replied cowering, "But I'm sure-"

Kaiba held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it. Get me on the next flight to Sydney. First Class, if it's not too much for yourinferior intillect to handle"

Poor Becky looked as if she was about to cry.

"Yes, sir, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."

"Just do it."

* * *

Anzu walked into the airport and looked around for the check in counter.

_QANTAS International._

"Yay" she muttered forlornly.

* * *

Kaiba drummed his long fingers on the top of Becky's desk. and stared down the terrified young woman. She suddenly covered her mouth and looked from Kaiba to the screen of her computer and back again.

Kaiba sighed. "What is it now?" he spat.

"Uh, this flight, sir, it...it has no vacancies in first class..." She trailed away timidly.

He just stared at her.

"Uhh, but there are several vacancies in Business class!" she said, trying to redeem herself.

Kaiba was livid. This was not his day.

"Fine, I'll take it, just don't talk to me."

* * *

Anzu walked up to the pretty little thing behind the counter of international check in. She looked frazzled and harrased.

"Bad day?" she asked, smiling kindly.

Becky laughed "Yeah, just a difficult customer, passport, please."

Anzu handed it to her, "WellI hope the rest of your customers aren't like that!"

Becky handed Anzu her boarding pass and placed her bags on the conveyor.

"Me too, have a nice flight, Miss Mazaki."

Anzu smiled "thankyou."

* * *

Seto sat himself down in the terminal and opened his laptop. He had barely typed a word when the announcement came across the sound system:

_"flight 314 to Sydney, Australia now boarding, please make your way to terminal 12, thankyou."_

Seto practically stormed to the boarding area and pushed aside a wide-eyed teenager.

The sooner this flight was over, the better.

* * *

Anzu handed her boarding pass to the attendant with a smile, The man smiled back

"Seat 3A, right through there and the window seat on your left."

"thankyou."

She peered over to her seat to see who she was stuck with for a few hours

And found herself looking at a pair of unsettlingly familiar icy blue eyes.

"this cannot be happening."

* * *

Pret: WOOOHOOO! Guess who?

YamiPret: I would have thought that was blindingly obvious.

Pret: Quiet, you!

YamiPret: There you go, what do you think? Please review!


	2. Take off

Pret: Hello, thankyou for the reviews, it seems everyone is in favour of this fic being a SetAnzu pairing. Well, that's what I thought…however, I _am_ the author of this fic and I can do whatever I want with it laughs maniacally ahem

YamiPret: I thought _I_ was the dark side…

Pret: yeah, well. Anyway, there are a few things I need to explain, so

**READ THIS OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!**

All right. In this chapter…actually the whole story… The characters' consciences take the shape of the people closest to them. Got that? It's sort of like they're imagining what that person would say if they were there. Is this too confusing?

YamiPret: only for you, weak mortal.

Pret: shut it, fool. Also, I noticed that there was another fiction called _flight 12_ and I can assure you, I had no idea that existed until I'd well and truly published my story. So, sorry to the author of _flight 12_ I didn't mean it!

_italics thoughts / conscience speaking._

Ok, And also, (**discalimer, this be!)**I don't own the damn show! OK? geeze. and i don't own Yoda either... or any cola or cola related products...oh, oh, or the book _the sound of one hand clapping_ allrightyz? clear? prefecto

* * *

**Chapter 2, fancy seeing you here/ death to quarantine.**

Anzu gaped at the teen before her. This could not be happening. Just her luck. stuck with Kaiba for the whole trip. It was unbelievable, really.

"Mazaki?" Kaiba frowned, then went back to his work, completely ignoring Anzu.

"Kaiba." She replied coolly.

Seto, although not planning to _gawk_ like Mazaki was any time soon, was incredulous. He groaned silently, if only those jets weren't in service...

He decided to say something, or else he'd look like an idiot.

"How much did you have to bribe the airline to get a seat next to me, Mazaki?" Seto smirked. Perfect, that should infuriate her, maybe she'd get kicked off the plane.

"As much as you think the world revolves around you, Kaiba, there are some women who are smart enough to see you for the arrogent jerk you are!"

"Ah, but the world does revolve around me, Mazaki, and the fact you're taking time to point out how much of an arrogent jerk I am just reinforces my point." smirked Kaiba. He really did enjoy annoying Anzu.

Anzu let out a frustrated sigh and stowed her hand luggage. Her mind was positivly reeling.What was he doing on this flight?He probably had business in Sydney.Maybe if she just ignored Kaiba for the whole trip, he would disappear...

Then she realised something that would make it very hard for her to ignore Kaiba. Her seat. It was on the window side. Kaiba was on the aisle. Now, the business class seats were very spacious, but Kaiba had very long legs...

Seto heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Mazaki standing over him, hands on her hips. So she wanted to get to her seat.He looked back at his laptop. _ignore her and she'll go away_ he thought. She cleared her throat again.

"What." he snapped without looking up. He was really angry at that ditz at the check-in.

"I need to get to my seat, Kaiba." Mazaki said with a pointed look at his legs. Seto smirked. This was a perfect opportunity to embarass Yugi's little cheerleader.

"Can't you just climb over?" he smirked.

"Why you lazy-" Anzu caught herself and smiled, "Of courseI can." she said pleasantly. _This should be fun_ she thought.

In one fluid movement, Anzu placed both her hands on Kaiba's legs, pushed against them with all her weight and vaulted him.

Seto let out an _oof _sound and glared at the nnow smirking Mazaki sitting next to him. _This is going to be a long flight_ he thought wearily.

* * *

part 2, take off. 

Seto glanced at the book Mazaki was reading. "the sound of one hand clapping" _eugh, _he thought _probably some trashy, girly romance novel._

_Hm, that's not very nice, Seto._ said a voice Seto looked up to see "Mokuba" standing in the aisle. That's right, Mokuba always liked Yugi and his nerd herd. A flight attendant who was checking to see if baggage was stowed properly walked right through the "mokuba" image., _she's really nice, you know, and intelligent. You should talk to her._ The "boy" disappeared.

Against his better judgement, Seto opened his mouth.

"So, why are you going to Australia, Mazaki?"

Anzu considered giving Kaiba a faceful of sarcasm, it was very tempting...

_Oh, Annie, _said a little girl from the seat in front of Anzu, she was about 12, and very pretty. She had hair and eyes just like Anzu._be nice. you're the one always preaching the values of friendship. Don't be a hypocrite._

Anzu cursed her conscience. (a/n, yes, they know it's just their imagination.)

"I'm meeting my parents." She replied shortly, Anzu wasn't about to give Kaiba the satisfaction of a full answer, and the mild confusion that flashed across his face-albeit briefly- was worth it, it helped her see Kaiba was only human.

The hostesses were going through the safety procedures, Anzu looked out her window. She missed her sister. Everyone had said Aiko looked just like her. That was before the accident...

Anzu shook herself. Her sister was not a great thing to be dwelling on, about to see her parents, sitting next to Kaiba. he would probably think being emotional was a weakness, just like her parents did...

No. Don't think about them, either. Damn. She needed to pee.

"I need to go to the toilet, Kaiba. Do I have to..." Anzu grinned as Kaiba's eyes widened. _I don't think he wants me to vault him again. _thought Anzu, satisfied.

"No," he said, "I'll move." He stood up to let Anzu pass. However, somewhere between her seat and the aisle _someone's_ foot got in the way and the effect was rather spectacular, so much so it has to be explained in slow-motion.

Anzu put her right foot forward which connected with Kaiba's which forced her upper body forward and sent her legs into the air.

The result was ending up sprawled across a startled middle aged business man's lap in front of a smirking Kaiba.

"I didn't know you went for older men, Mazaki."

"Why you little..." Anzu stalked off. _This is going to be a really tedious flight.

* * *

_

Seto was curious, despite himself. He would never admit it, but he desperately wanted to know why Mazaki's parents were in Australia. In fact, it was killing him.

A well-meaning flight attendant asked Anzu if she wanted a drink.

"Umm, I'll have a cola, thanks."

"And for you, sir."asked the flight attendant with a dazzling smile, Seto ignored her.

"Sir?"

"Do I look like I want a drink?"

Anzu glared at Kaiba. He really was rude sometimes.

"He'll have an orange juice," said Anzu, she coudn't watch this poor young girl get hurt, no matter how much shit she got from Kaiba later, "Thank you."

The flight attendant smiled and moved to the next passenger. Kaiba glared at Anzu.

"What was that, Mazaki?" He growled.

"That was me saving that girl's feelings, poor thing," shot back Anzu, "you might not care about anyone, Kaiba, but I noticed that she was young and emotional. She'd probably spend the whole flight wondering what she did wrong. That's not fair"  
Kaiba glared at her.

"You had no right to speak for me."

"You had no right to cut her down."

"You undermined me, Mazaki, you made me look like a child." Seto winced, he hadn't meant to let that out.

"Oh, did I step on your ego, Kaiba? Do you want mummy to kiss it better?"

"Don't speak to me, Mazaki. You might pollute me."

"Gladly."

"Thank you."

"fine."

"Ok." Seto returned to his laptop. Stupid Mazaki.

"I don't even like orange juice." he muttered. _what was that, seto?_ Mokuba grinned, _what happened to your endless fountain of wit? I don't like Orange juice? genius._

_Shut up. I'll get her for that one._

* * *

Pret: hehehe! I love it when they fight!

YamiPret: Um...isn't this a SetoXAnzu _pairing_?

Pret: Stop making me look stupid, stupid.

YamiPret: Sorry about her.

Pret: Yes, well, I'm sorry about the late update, but i have another up my sleeve! yay! so, when I've had a break (i'm sick with a stomach bug, so it's harder for me to concentrate) i'll post it! Thanx everyone!


	3. quarantine

Pret: WOOHOO! I'm back in business, no more stupid stomach bug or distracted mind... >>drools at thought of Jamie Bamber>>

YamiPret: >>slaps Pret>> snap out of it!

Pret: ow!

YamiPret: >>mutters>> baby

Pret: >>blows raspberry>> so, yes. to all those who reviewed, many thanks. especially to Prator, who called me pyschotic, i love that! it actually made me very happy! WOOT! yeah, and evryone else, YOU RULE! yep, ok, if you desperately want me to do individual review replies, tell me, 'cos i'm freaking lazy until someone makes me do something... this will be the chapter in which the flight 314 passengers get chucked in quarantine by the pedantic customs and excise officials. HAHA! I'm so EVIL!>> laughs maniacally>>

YamiPret: not _again_ >>takes out hose,>> this is for your own good, >>blasts Pret with water>>

Pret:... I hate you. Have I metioned how much I hate you lately?

YamiePret: I belive it may have come up.

Pret: yeah, well, I hate you and that's what you get for stopping my maniacal laughter. >>mutters angrily>>

YamiePret: ON WITH THE STORY!

Pret: **THAT'S MY LINE! GRRRRRRRR!**

**_>>sounds of scuffle>>_**

**_>>elevator music>> We are having minor technical difficulties, normal broadcasting will continue. Thank you._**

* * *

**Chapter3, part 1.**

Anzu was getting annoyed. It was that disgusting, crusty, old business man that she had accidently given a lap dance thanks to Kaiba, every time she got up, the old man _flirted_ with her! it was just wrong, he could have been her father!

Besides that, he was coughing violetly, so Anzu couldn't even get any sleep. Kaiba's smirk every time the old man hit on her was starting to get to her. He was _so_ dead as soon as Anzu could think of some way to get her revenge...

* * *

**chapter 3, part 2**

Seto was quiet content. Due to his quick thinking earlier, Mazaki had fallen into the lap of an American business man and the middle aged man had been hitting on her since then. It was his revenge for the stunt with the orange juice. However, the old man's insistent coughing was starting to get on his nerves.

He also noticed that the coughing was effecting Mazaki. Every time the man spluttered, she'd move herself around in her seat. She was obviously trying to sleep.

Seto didn't sleep. That is to say, he slept, but never on planes and rarely when there was work to be done.

_poor girl_ said Mokuba from the currently vacant seat near Seto, _I bet she's really tired. She'spretty cute,isn't she, Seto?_

Seto scowled._impudent mind,_ he thought, _you have betrayed me!_ he glanced at Mazaki. She was pretty cute...no. no. NO. he didn't mean that. in his sleep-deprived state, he was going crazy. yes, that was it. The owner of the seat Mokuba was on sat down. Mokuba disappeared.

Seto got up. he needed to get out of that seat.

He looked at his face in the mirror of the tiny toilet. His eyes were very slightly blood-shot. _That's unusual_ Seto thought, frowning _since when do I get tired? It must be Mazaki._

* * *

**Chapter 3, part 3**

Anzu left her seat to find someone to talk to. She always did it, planes had so many interesting people to talk to, but sitting next to _Mister Frostbite_ was starting to get to her.

Her only problem was that she'd have to walk past _Mister Dirty-Old-Man_ to get anywhere. She sighed. _Good luck, Annie_ said Aiko.

Anzu stood up.

"Hello, dear," said _Mr. Dirty-Old-Man, _"Now, you never told me your name, I take it you're underage, would you like me to get you a glass of champagne?"

Anzu resisted the urge to slap his cocky face and politely refused.

"Oh, Come now, dear," the Dirty-Old-Man said, "one glass wouldn't hurt, surely?" He stood up and put his hand on her waist, Anzu felt like she was going to throw up, but she froze. She didn't want to actually hit him, because she knew -from experience- that sort of behaviour could land you with a law suit. But she wanted to get out of this situation.

_Oh, God, someone help me!

* * *

**Chapter 3, part 4.** _

Seto stepped out of the bathroom and looked down the aisle. There was something going on near his seat.

The old business man had his dirty hands all over Mazaki's waist, but she wasn't doing anything, she was just standing as far away from him as she could.

Seto frowned.

_Seto! _said Mokuba, also frowning_, you have to help her! she doesn't want to be there, obviously._

Seto cursed and walked up to the man.

"Is there a problem here?" He said with a furrowed brow. He pulled Mazaki away by the arm gently and turned to the other man, "I would stay away from the underaged girls if I were you." His voice was low and dangerous. Seto didn't really know why, He but was angry.

* * *

**Chapter 3, part 5,**

Anzu sat down in her seat. What was that about? _Kaiba_ had got her out of that mess? the infamous Seto Kaiba had shown compassion.

Kaiba sat down next to her. He didn't say a word.

_See, Anzu? _said a grinning Aiko, _he's nice! You should thank him!_

"Thank you, Kaiba." she said coolly, just because he helped her, didn't mean they had to be friends.

"Just try not to lead the lonely old man on next time Mazaki." said Kaiba. Anzu stared at him. did he just say...?

"Excuse me? what are you implying, Kaiba?" She hissed,

"I'm not implying anything, Mazaki, I'm telling you to be careful whose lap you land in." Kaiba smirked

Anzu was livid.

"So if you think it was my fault, why did you help me?"

"I have an important meeting in Australia, I was merely diverting a crisis so the plane wouldn't have to land prematurely, just because you can't help flirting with old, lonely, rich men."

* * *

**Chapter 3, part 5**

_that was _**not**_ the reason you helped her, Seto. _said Mokuba. Seto ignored him, _Now Anzu's going to hate you, Seto. I don't think you want that, do you?_

Of course he wanted that. Why else would he torment her?

The business man started to cough again. But this time, he didn't stop. He just kept coughing, and coughing, and coughing.

One of the flight attendants came over to him.

"Are you all right, sir, would you like some water?" The girl asked. _Mister Rich_ didn't answer. He had stopped coughing, and apparantly, from the colour of his face, he had stopped breathing too.

* * *

**Chapter 3, part 6,**

Anzu's angry thoughts towards Kaiba were distracted by the dramatic scene being played out in the seats across from her. The disgusting pervert who was hitting on her had apparantly coughed himself half to death.

At least there was only about half-an-hour until they landed. Then it would be over.  
Anzu could stop worrying about the arrogent jerk next to her and focus her attentions on spending as little time with her parents as possible.

famous last words.

At that precise moment, the pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please return to your seats. The situation is under control, and Mister Jones (a/n i know, really original. well, shut up!) has been resuscitated and will be examined by a doctor on our arrival in Sydney, which, incidentally, will be in around 35 minutes. We do, however, warn that-due to quarantine laws in Australia- there may be a short delay while the situation is assessed, please enjoy the rest of your flight."

Great, short delay in airport terms meant 7 hours in an airport. (a/n believe me,I have spent that long in Vienna airport!)

Just 7 hours? How wrong she was.

* * *

**Chapter 3, part 7,**

_Maybe, _thought Seto, _whenI land I can postpone the meeting and get a massage. This stress is effecting me quiet severely._

The pilot had said there would be a short delay. Hah! not for Seto Kaiba there wouldn't!

Mokuba sat in the now empty seat of Mister Jones, _I think you should apologise to Anzu._

_I think you should leave me alone, _thought Seto, _she can have a cry later._

_I really don't she'll be crying as much as punching you in the face. _said Mokuba with a grin. Seto swallowed. She had done that before, it was true. But he still wouldn't apologise. Ever.

* * *

**Chapter 3, part 8**

Anzu looked at the orange juice sitting next to Kaiba's laptop.

Now, she wasn't usually a destructive or bitter person, but that jibe about her being a flirt and a slut...

that had hurt. All it would take is a slip of the hand, and Kaiba's precious laptop wouldsuffer anorange death. Anzu grinned wickedly. HOw wonderful would it be to send Kaiba's laptop into the great big mainframe in the sky? What would be even be even better would be managing to get Kaiba to knock it himself... And Anzu knew exactly the ticket.

His precious white jacket.

"Hey, Kaiba, you have a little bit of dirt or something on your shoulder..." She didn't know if he would fall for it, but it was worth a try,

"Where?" It looked like Kaiba's pride was much more dominant than his common sense.

"There," She pointed to a spot right at the back of his shoulder, "it's quite small, but..."

Kaiba twisted his body round a little further. His sleeve brushed the glass of OJ. It spilled onto the state-of-the-art laptop. It sparked and smoked. Looked like Kaiba had forgotten to waterproof his precious baby.

"Oops," said Anzu, smiling, "there you go, I got the spot, but, uhhh, your laptop..."

* * *

**Chapter 3, part 9**

Kaiba was going to strangle someone soon. That Mazaki girl had orchestrated this whole thing, he knew, it was so unlike him to knock something over.

He rubbed the side of his face. Mazaki had slapped Seto when he had tried to use herwoollen, expensive-looking coat to mop up the orange juice. It really hurt.

His laptop was completely useless until he could get to his suitcase, which held his repair equipment.

He hated Mazaki a lot right now.

* * *

**Chapter 3, part 10**

"Come _on,_" said Anzu. She was irritated. They had landed 40 minutes ago, "So much for short delay."

She badly wanted to get off the plane before Kaiba killed her.

* * *

**Chapter 3, part 11**

Andrew Jones woke up in an infirmary somewhere. There were people talking somewhere nearby.

"It's an epidemic, we must get all those passengers and the crew quarantined, and now!"

"Of course. I'll instruct quarantine to set up the rooms. We'll put them in the order they were sitting."

Andrew smiled. Perfect. Another shot at the pretty little teenager from the plane. That is, if he didn't cough out a lung first.

* * *

**Chapter 3, part 12**

"You will be put in pairs in relation to how you were sitting, unless you are a family. I will call out the names, and one person from the pair should come forward and collect the key to their rooms. We thank you for your cooperation and apologise for the inconvenience."

Anzu crossed her fingers under her jacket. She prayed she would be with the person in front of her, not Kaiba or dirty old Mr. Jones.

"Jonathan Truman, Alicia Truman." The man and his daughter walked off to their room.

"Anzu Mazaki, Seto Kaiba."

_Damn_

* * *

Pret: OKAY! 

how'd you like it? of course, Seto and Anzu got stuck together!

oh, and BTW, to the people who reviewed, everybody say THANX! it was because of youI updated so quickly! that and I'm not sick anymore!

please review. I will keep updating quickly, i have loads of ideas! woot!

hang on, where's YamiPret?

...(dun dun dun, dramatic music)


	4. laughter

Pret: Woohooo! chapter 4 is here! I've had quite a few reviews saying that this fic should be romance/humour, so, it is! tada! I'm very suggestable!

I'm so sorry it took me so looooong to update...but I've been...well, honestly, I've been too lazy...

YamiPret: HI! i'm back.

Pret: where did you go?

YamiPret: >>clears throat>> ...nowhere...

Pret: right, sure. Anyway, in this chapter as you will hopefully remember, Seto & Anzu have to share a room! woot! no privacy! >>ahem>> sorry, that was a bit perverted... ok, um, also, Mister Jones (the icky old man who was feeling up Anzu) is being a perverted, crusty, old guy. OK? ready to move on to the story? cool.

Oh, and as to who's cuter, Yami, Marik or Bakura...umm, Yami sorta more hot than cute...i don't really like Marik that much so i guess it's Bakura...mind you, Ryou is cute and theif Bakura isn't really...so confused!

umm, sorry, before I do that, let me say that the first line of part 1is not meant (in any way) to be interpreted wrongly. (you're all sickos with dirty minds, in other words,) I'm just an impressionable young teen, so innocent, so young...

YamiPret: >>snorts>> ...so evil...

Pret: >>death glare>> so yeah, **I don't own it, baby! So you can't sue me!**

**Oh, and this chapter is, Laughter as a matter of fact, I write the word laughter a total of 10 times in a few lines...**

* * *

Anzu felt incredibly dirty, lying on her bed. She hadn't had a shower since she left Japan, as the bathrooms designated to the passengers of flight 314 weren't quite ready to be used. She couldn't even change, as her bag was still being screened for drugs, animals, insects and disease. The officials screened in alphabetical order, meaning Kaiba had got his cases back over an hour ago, he was now sitting at the desk of their room, repairing his laptop. 

Anzu looked around the room. It was quite nice; two nice, comfortable beds (thankfully a good distance apart, Anzu was a sleep-talker.) two bedside tables, with a lamp each (Anzu predicted some problems with getting Kaiba to turn his off...) a spacious desk and two big armchairs. The bathroom was less comfy. The toilet was in the bathroom with the shower, meaning if one person was in the shower, the other would have to wait to go potty... hopefully, they wouldn't be here too long, just long enough to figure out what the old guy had, make sure no one else had it and send them off.

If only.

Kaiba grunted in an irritated way. Anzu sighed, he kept doing that. She was going to offer help- having quite a lot of expertise in the matter, thanks to her grandfather owning a computer repair shop- but remembered that it was Kaiba, and she had killed the damn thing in the first place...Anzu suddenly grinned. That was fun. Maybe she'd do it again some time...

* * *

Seto sighed. This repair was going nowhere. for some reason, he just couldn't concentrate... 

_Maybe it's because Anzu is lying over there with a considerable amount of flesh showing on her stomach and her legs. She's pretty cute, Seto..._ said Mokuba from an armchair.

Seto grunted. _stupid, annoying conscience, stupid, annoying Mazaki and her stupid, short skirts._ he thought. Dammit, he just couldn't concentrate. He sat back in his chair with a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, gazing out at the Sydney skyline.(Pret & YamiPret: >>drool>>)

_This room's not bad, considering,_he thought _Terrible furnishing, tiny, hard beds, and only one wardrobe, but nice view. The officials must know who I am._

_And damn good company, too._

Seto growled. He had to kill that annoying conscience.

* * *

Anzu couldn't help looking at Kaiba as he sat back in his chair and gazed out at the city. 

_Goodness, he cuts a nice figure in the evening sun, doesn't he, Annie?_ said Aiko from the end of Kaiba's bed, _you should offer to help him with the laptop._

Anzu scowled.Her little sister's image was getting irritating.

Anzu knew that Kaiba wouldn't accept help from her, so she'd just swipe the laptop while he was in the toilet or something. It would take her, like, a minute to fix that laptop, but how would she get him into the toilet?

As if on cue, a voice came over the loadspeakers placed in the rooms, and an idea planted itself in her head.

"Mazaki, Anzu, your luggage has been screened, please collect it from administration. Mazaki, Anzu, your luggage has been screened, please collect it from administration, thankyou."

Anzu smiled, the plan formulating in her mind. She was about to leave the room, when a familiar voice called: _have you stopped to think why you're doing this, Annie? Is it because you want to prove yourself to Kaiba, or maybe you're feeling remorse over destroying his laptop? Maybe you have decided to finally practice what you preach on Kaiba. You know what I mean, the friendship speeches..._

Anzu ignored her and walked out the door, however, what her 'sister' said did have an effect on her...why was she doing this?

"A little too late for that, Anzu," She muttered,"You hate each other and nothing can change that."

* * *

Seto tensed. He didn't trust Mazaki... She was too quiet. _She must be planning something..._ He thought. 

_Aww, isn't that cute, you're getting to know her, Seto! _

Mokuba smirked.

Seto frowned.

He was a very bad influence on that kid.

Suddenly, Seto wondered if Mazaki's conscience was like this...

_Anzu, Seto, you should call her Anzu _Said Mokuba, frowning slightly, Seto ignored his conscience.

Stupid conscience.

* * *

Mr. Andrew Jones was being checked for the fourth time. Apparantly, he had some previously undiscovered, contagious disease. It was all rather tiresome. He didn't care so much about possibly dying, however, before he died, he would like to find that young girl. 

"Mister Jones?" That stupid, inquisitive young doctor was always interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" he snapped. Insolent young fool.

"Uh, I am sorry to inform you that we still haven't confirmed how dangerous your disease is. But we will continue to work on it"

Jones grunted and went back to his lewd thoughts.

* * *

Anzu pulled out her telescoping suitcase handle. 

"Thankyou very much!" she said to the official with a smile, "May I make a call now?"

"Certainly, miss!" Said the official, evidently glad that Anzu was polite, "Just down that hallway, and to the left!"

Five minutes later, Anzu got off the phone to her parents. Long conversations were not a common occurance in the Mazaki household. They had simply given Anzu the name of their hotel, and instructed her to call a taxi and meet them there when she got out.

Anzu fumed.

_Stupid parents_ she thought angrily _always being so stupid!_

_really, Anzu_ said Aiko, walking next to Anzu, _I know, they're terrible, but they're our parents, and we've always had to put up with them. You should concentrate on something else right now..._

Anzu nodded and pulled out her wallet, walking towards the pharmacy in the quarantined area.She would get Seto out of the room if it was the last thing she did...Kaiba. she would get **KAIBA** out of the room.

* * *

Anzu walked into the room she shared with Kaiba, two coffee cups in hand, stuffing a bottle of laxatives back into her bag. 

"Coffee Kaiba?" she asked with an enormous smile on her face.

_This will be fun..._

* * *

Seto narrowed his eyes as Mazaki walked into the room, looking very chipper, holding two cups of coffee and her luggage. 

"Coffe, Kaiba?" She asked with a ridiculously large grin on her face.

He was suspicious, but his need for caffeine overruled his paranoid nature.

He held out his hand and nodded his thanks.

_She probably got me some girly frappe..._ He thought maliciously, but was surprised to see he was holding a short black. No sugar. No milk. Just pure coffee.

"How did you know I'd want black coffee, Mazaki?" He asked curiously.

"I guessed," She replied simply, shrugging, "You seem like the sort of guy who drinks Coffee for the Caffeine, not the taste."

Seto raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. In fact, she was completely right.

He took a sip of his coffee as Mazaki started to put her clothes away.

He wondered if she had called her parents yet.

_I wonder what her parents are like..._ said Mokuba, also watching Anzu pack away her stuff.

Seto just shrugged and turned back to his computer, sipping his coffee...He sould see Mazaki's reflection in his laptop's blank monitor...which wasn't helping his concentration at all. He'd probably have to wait until Mazaki was asleep or gone until he could actually get any work done.

She reached up to the top of the cupboard, showing ample amounts of skin on her lower back area.

Seto's stomach flopped around a bit.

_Oh, God, please don't tell me I'm getting _feelings_ for Mazaki!_ He thought with an inward groan...

His stomach flipped around some more.

Seto put his hand to the protesting organ. (a/n uhh, I _am_ talking about his stomach...) and groaned, out loud this time.

_What's wrong with me?_ he thought_ Must have been that airline food_

He got up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

* * *

Anzu grinned as Kaiba made an awful, loud, groaning noise and grabbed his stomach. Not long after, he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door, hard. 

She slipped up to the desk quickly and pulled some tools and replacement parts from Kaiba's tool box.

After ten minutes of fiddling with the laptop and ripping out wires, Anzu put everything back in its place, turned on the computer, made the desktop wallpaper a giant smiley face, and finally placed a bottle of health pills next to the laptop on the desk. (a/n no idea about what sort of pills these would be, 'cos allI know is they help with ahh...digestion problems...)

A few minutes later, Kaiba left the bathroom, and Anzu steeled herself for the yelling she was sure was coming.

She saw Kaiba look from the fixed, grinning laptop on the desk, to the pills, to the coffee cup that sat cold behind the pills and finally to Anzu and realisation started to dawn...

To Anzu's surprise...Kaiba began to laugh...

She sat up on her bed, staring at Kaiba. He never laughed, unless it was maniacal...yet here he was, laughing at Anzu's little escapade, laughing, even though he had been slightly humiliated, just laughing, so much he had to sit down.

Anzu couldn't help it. She started to laugh too.

She laughed at the incredulity of it all. It was unbelievable. She had made a fool out of Kaiba and he was laughing!

They both sat there, shaking with hysterical laughter until they were both clutching their sides and grinning at each other.

"I can't believe it...You're not mad?" Anzu asked once they had both recovered and Kaiba had taken his pills.

"I'm impressed, really, Mazaki, I didn't know you had it in you," he replied, "That was actually a very well executed plan. Of course, I will be seeking revenge."

Anzu grinned, "Bring it on."

* * *

OK, OK, I know. wierd, right? Seto _laighing_ at what Anzu did? But i thought...well, i don't know what i thought actually. 

Doesn't mean they don't still hate each other...he just respects Anzu a little more...

speaking of hate and respect, please review!


	5. Oatmeal

**Flight 314**

Oatmeal.

* * *

**Pret: **I'm back! And I've brought my obscure sense of humour with me! 

**YamiPret: **quite.

**Pret: **I must now apologise for the long wait you guys have had to endure...I had a decidedly angsty period where all I wrote were death fics :grimaces: anyway, I'm back now, and I'm giving you an **extra long** chapter- one that I had originally intended to be split into two, but decided you deserved better than that for waiting and reviewing!

Oh, and as a result of my angsty outlook lately, this chapter gets darker as it progresses, and you actually find out what exactly happened to Aiko (Anzu's little sister)

**YamiPret: **On that note, we would like to thank everyone who has reviewed through our dry spell. Your encouragament and constructive- yet flattering- critique has been like rain in the proverbial desert of our imagination...

**Pret: -.-' **right-o, YamiPret. Anyway, **Disclaimer: **We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, iPod, or the yuckiness that is oatmeal.

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Anzu Mazaki turned up her iPod against the noise of the shower and rolled her eyes, 

"He's been in there for at least an hour..." she said aloud.

She looked out the window of their room,

_our jail cell._ she thought and ran her fingers through her hair, straightening up and wincing as she did so; she had been sitting at the desk using her laptop for a while now, and her back was killing her.

Anzu grinned suddenly at the reason Kaiba was in the shower...

* * *

…**Flashback**… 

"Kaiba," called Anzu, they were having breakfast in a commune food hall, the boy genius had his noise-cancelling headphones on- connected to his newly repaired laptop,

"Kaiba," the boy just kept typing, Anzu sighed, irritated that she was being made to repeat herself,

"KAIBA!" he finally looked up from his precious piece of technology, an eyebrow quirked,

"No need to shout, Mazaki." He smirked. Anzu coloured.

"Why, you…" she took a deep breath, "I didn't want to talk to you just to be abused, Kaiba I think,"

she hesitated,

"I think we should…call a truce... I mean hasn't this gone far enough...? we've been fighting and playing these stupid childish pranks on eachother for nearly a week..." She trailed off

_Stop babbling, Anzu._ she scolded.

Kaiba just sat there, staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. Anzu gritted her teeth,

"Well? Are you going to answer me, or just sit there looking h-?" Anzu choked. She had nearly said he looked hot…

Aiko appeared in the chair next to Kaiba.

_well_, she said, _he is hot._Anzu just glared, and the little girl vanished.

"Looking…uhhh…"

"Looking _what_ Mazaki?" Kaiba asked with the 'all knowing' smirk that Anzu was all too familiar with by now, "you weren't, by any chance, going to say 'looking so hot' were you?"

Anzu fumed, he was so stupid! _She_ was so stupid! The _world_ was stupid!

"No I was not, you jerk!" she cried, "just because you think that everyone in the world loves to check out your hot body-"

"Ah, so you _do_ think I have a hot body," Kaiba said, he was obviously resisting the urge the snigger, "Don't worry, Mazaki, it's no secret you can't get enough of me."

Anzu finally snapped. In one fluid moment that perfectly demonstrated her skill as a dancer, she stood, and executed a perfect _arabesque (1),_ with her breakfast in her hands.

The tray was balanced on the very tips of her fingers- a credit to all those hours she spent as a waitress in that fast food joint- but just like a slightly imbalanced set of scales, the tray was slowly tipping towards Kaiba's disbelieving face...

---

Seto Kaiba saw the tray slip from Mazaki's fingers in slow motion.

As soon as she had stood up, something in Seto's brain knew exactly what the angered cheerleader was going to do, but he just couldn't believe she would actually do it, couldn't believe she would actually tip her fruit and oatmeal _(a/n yeuch, gross)_ on his head.

A part of him admired the grace with which she crossed the table, the tray teetering precariously on the very tips of her fingers, her body perfectly aligned.

But then again, a part of him wanted to curl into the foetal position and hide after taking one look at the wild expression on the Mazaki's face.

In the last few moments before the milk and mushy, 'healthy' cereal splattered onto his face, Seto _almost_ respected Mazaki. It took a lot of guts (and even more stupidity) to pour your oatmeal on one of the world's most influential, importantand powerful men.

However, as soon as the unappetising 'food' (for lack of a better word) hit his face, the only thought in his head was: "Kill Anzu Mazaki".

* * *

**...Present...**

Anzu thought it was absolutely worth the death glares that Kaiba sent her way the rest of the day just for the sight of _the_ Seto Kaiba after her artistic attack:

his hair plastered to his face with milk and mushy oats, small pieces of apricot and peach scattered over the stiff blue-black trench coat he was wearing.

Anzu had even managed to get a few shots of him on her cell before Kaiba - growling like a wild animal- had knocked it out of her hand and stormed out, leaving behind a gleeful Anzu and a room full of schocked witnesses.

Anzu had returned to her room in time to hear Kaiba muttering under his breath -something about apricots- and gathering his toiletries. Before he went entered the bathroom he shot Anzu a look. A look that clearly said: "_I _will_get you back_."

Anzu grinned once more and set about sending an email about the day's events to the gang back home. Joey was going toenjoy this.

She hesitated in sending the pictures _That would just be mean._ the girl reasoned.

* * *

Seto glanced at his towl-clad self in the mirror and cursed whatever force had created oatmeal, apricots and Anzu Mazaki. 

He still had fragments of Mazaki's breakfast scattered through his hair.

_Too many to even pick out, _he thought sullenly, _I can't believe she _did _that!_

_How will I get revenge on that she-devil? _he mused, then it hit him. he was going to use his intelligence and his money to get her back...

Seto smirked at his reflection; _this will be good._

(**a/n** this is where i would have left it, but you guys have been such good readers, I couldn't just leave you hanging like that...)_

* * *

_

Anzu yawned and stretched as she flopped onto a bed and curled up into a ball, her iPod still playing_YellowCard_ (**a/n, **do you really _think_ I own YellowCard or their songs? keh, I wish) in her ears

_I haven't been outside in a week,_ she thought miserably, _and I've been stuck in a room with the man who sunk the _Titanic.

She sighed and yawned again...she was so tired...her eyes started to close and she started to drift into a dream...somewhere in the real world, Anzu heard a door open and close. She snuggled further into the pillow.

Her last lucid thought was: _That's funny, why does my pillow smell like men's cologne...?

* * *

_

Seto opened the door of the bathroom -fully dressed (**a/n** unfortunately) and ready to start on his vengeance plan. Closing the door with a sharp click, Kaiba glanced around the dark room, and that's when he noticed...

There was a small, vulnerable-looking person curled up on his bed. Asleep.

Mazaki.

Seto sidled cautiously over to the sleeping form of the dancer.

She was looked so fragile, Seto could hardly believe this was the same girl that regularly beat him down -verbally _and_ physically.

Seto felt a surge ofprotectiveness forMazaki, and it worried him. He generally only felt protective of Mokuba.

In a moment of impulsive tenderness that infuriated Seto further, he leant forward and brushed some hair from her cheek,

_Why is she sleeping in my bed...?_ he thought, gently removing her earphones.

_I wonder what she's listening to? _Against his better judgement, Seto lifted the iPod and listened:

" Don't know," sang the expensive piece of technology, " whatI was looking for when I went home, I found me alone,  
And sometimes I need someone to say, 'You'll be alright, what's on your mind?'"

Seto yanked the earphones from their corresponding body parts in haste,

he could feel his determination wavering, his resolve crumbling. His lust forretribution was waning and he really didn't like it.

Before he could totally lose his sanity, Seto walked to the desk and sat with his back to Mazaki.

_She covered you in oatmeal, _He told himself firmly, _She's annoying, and loud, she disturbs your work and undermines your superiority..._

_You hate her..._he thought half-heartedly.

_Having second thoughts, Seto? _Rang out a familiar -albeit non-existant- voice. Seto shook his head, more to dispell the imaginary voice than to actually disagree, and pulled out his laptop.

_Now, it's time to get to work. _He smirked.

(I was going to finish it there...but...)

* * *

Anzu was dreaming of _that_ again... 

She was standing in the park across the road from her house. It was spring, and her sister was standing on the other side of the road, waving at her. Anzu waved back.

Looking closer, Anzu saw that Aiko was bleeding badly from her temple. She stared at her little sister in horror.

"Aiko," she called softly, "Aiko, what's wrong, what happened?"

Aiko shook her head, smiling slightly through the blood that was pouring freely from her wound.

Anzu cried out and tried to cross the road, but as soon as she reached the middle of the road, she found herself in the park again.

Standing right in the centre of the avenue, Anzu started to cry, reaching out for her little sister.

Aiko stepped forward a few feet and reached out too. A centimetre before their hands touched, a black jaguar careened down the road. A second before it hit Aiko, Anzu heard her whisper...

_You must forgive them. _

And then the car hit, and Aiko disappeared in a plume of black smoke.

Anzu screamed, her hand still outsretched.

As the smoke cleared, an attractive middle-aged woman stood in front of Anzu.

Anzu's mother,

"Anzu" called her mother.  
The woman reached out, and Anzu felt a sharp slap across her cheek.

Anzu snarled in anger, and brought her still outstretched hand down on her mother's face.

* * *

Whimpering. He could hear the sound of terrified sobbing, a sound he recognised from Mokuba's frequent night terrors. He glanced up from his laptop. It was Anzu, crying in her sleep, calling out for a girl called "Aiko". 

Seto's finger's stilled, hovering above the keyboard.

'who on earth is Aiko?' he thought, bemused. Abandoning all thoughts of revenge, and standing up, he crossed the floor and gracefully settled on the corner of _his _bed.

Mazaki was still whimpering. Seto leaned closer and shook her gently,

"Mazaki," he whispered. no answer, "Mazaki." louder this time. Still no answer.

He brushed her hair from her face (she seemed to calm slightly at this) and- cursing this new-found weakness of his- considered his options; he could just leave her to her nightmares, returning to his work, and remaining blissfully ignorent of his roommate's mental state. But somehow, he couldn't just walk away from the strange girl who was currently weeping all over his pillow.

His other option was much, much scarier: He could stay, wake her up, but then he would have to face the consequences... She would probably spill her story to him, cry on him, latch on to him, expect him to comfort her.   
However, the worrying thing about this whole affair was the consequences didn't really bother Seto.

And that bothered Seto.

An especially vulnerable whimper from Mazaki stirred him to make his decision; he shook Mazaki a little harder, but she just wailed softly and turned away. Determining that his other angle was a better one, Seto placed his hand gently on her face,

"Wake up, Mazaki," he growled, more to himself than her, "Just wake up!"

She started to squirm in a more agitated manner, her whimpering growing to crying.

In desperation, Seto called out: "Anzu!" and slapped her cheek, ever-so-gently.

The distressed girl bolted upright, as her hand shot out, and a sharp crack resounded throughout the room. Seto fell backwards, a comical, shocked expression on his face.

* * *

Anzu sat upright, and glanced around her. Quarantine. Of course. 

Wondering where Kaiba was, she glanced down. There, sitting on the ground, one hand on his cheek, a startled look on his face. It would have been funny, if Anzu didn't know exactly how he got down there. She must have slapped him while he was trying to wake her.

Anzu – still shaken and wet-faced from her nightmare- rolled off the bed, and landed with a thump next to a shell-shocked Kaiba,

"Um, are you okay, Kaiba…?" asked Anzu tentatively, sitting up and shuffling closer to the boy, who still had his hand on his face,

"Kaiba?" The boy turned, half-facing her, his 'stunned mullet' expression fading, to be replaced by his standard face.Anzu bit her lip,

"Sorry" she whispered, Seto turned to face her completely, and Anzu, who was expecting fury, was shocked to see he looked concerned.

"Who," said Kaiba, "Is 'Aiko'?" Anzu's eyes widened,

"How…?"

"You were having a nightmare; crying, calling out 'Aiko'"

Anzu's head dropped, tryng desperately to hide the tears that were spilling from her blue eyes.  
She wouldn't show weakness in front of Kaiba. She wouldn't have his opinion of her sink any lower.  
He would surely see tears as a sign of weakness.

That was why she was surprised beyond belief when he grabbed her chin and roughly tilted her head up so she would meet his eyes. Anzu was too shocked to do anything other than stare at him,

"Tell me what happened," he said, and Anzu was further astonished when Kaiba pulled out his own navy blue, silken handkerchief, and dabbed –almost gently- at her cheeks.

Anzu shook her head,  
"It's not exactly a happy story, Kaiba"

Kaiba scoffed,  
"Do you think I care?" he said derisively, "Tell me, now, Mazaki."

Anzu looked down again, and started her story, considering each word…

"It was three years ago," started Anzu hesitantly, "I was 14, my little sister was 12. Her name was Aiko. Our parents were almost as successful back then as they are now, and my sister and I had to rely on each other in the absence of proper carers.

"Despite that we were good children, loyal to our parents, polite, caring and utterly inseparable."

Seto nearly smiled. Just like himself and Mokuba.

"Then, one Saturday morning, in winter, as Aiko and I were crossing the road for our walk in the park…"

_Flashback_

"Aiko!" called Anzu brightly, "come on, Aiko! The street performer with the monkey will be performing by the fountain!"

"Sis! Wait up!"

Anzu turned a frowned in mock impatience as her little sister struggled to lace up her big boots.  
The younger girl let out a giggle,

"Help me, Anzu!" Beaming, Aiko pointed at her boots.

Anzu grinned and knelt before her sister, lacing the right boot and, seizing her sister's hand, ran down the driveway.  
She looked both ways, and – sister in tow- crossed the road.

All of a sudden, Anzu realised Aiko wasn't next to her anymore, and nor was her hand in Anzu's.

Looking around, she saw the girl's bootlace had come undone, and Aiko had stopped in the middle of the road to retie it.  
"Aiko!" scolded Anzu, "What are you doing? You know never to stop in the middle of the road!"  
Aiko hung her head, and got up, walking towards where her sister was waiting, one hand outstretched,

"I was worried, Aiko!" said Anzu as her sister neared.

"Sorry Onee-san!" frowned Aiko, pointing again to her bootlace, "I came undone!"

Two metres away from Anzu, it happened.  
A black Jaguar careened down the road from nowhere, and Anzu called out for Aiko to hurry over, but the driver was driving too fast.

One second before the car hit, Aiko turned to Anzu, a terrified expression on her small face.  
_  
Present_

"My aunty called my parents to tell them Aiko had been hit by a car and suffered massive haemorrhaging of the head, they took three days to get here," said Anzu, tears falling freely down her face to pool in her hands,

"It was like they didn't even care They arrived mere minutes before Aiko went into surgery. Afterwards, she was put on life-support, and three months later, the decision was made to pull the plug."

Sobs racked Anzu's body now, the accumulative grief of three years being released in front of her best friend's greatest rival.

Afore mentioned rival - figuring he would comfort her like he comforted Mokuba - wrapped his arms around the distraught girl, and let her weep into his expensive designer shirt.

Anzu was too upset to be particularly surprised.

After a short while, the sobs died away, leaving a very wet Anzu being embraced by an even wetter Kaiba, both sitting in the middle of the floor of their shared room.  
_Things,_ reflected Kaiba, _could not get any stranger._

Something suddenly occurred to Seto, as he sat with Mazaki's face buried in his shirt:

She had seemed so happy whenever Seto had seen her. Happy, or angry, at least.

He would never have guessed the pain she had been harbouring over the past three years.

Pulling away from her, Seto looked Mazaki in the eye,

"How do you do it?" He asked

Anzu glnaced up, bemused by the question,

"Do what, Kaiba?"

With uncharacteristic frustration, Kaiba ran his hands through his hair and gestured at her,

"You're so...so _happy!_" he burst out eventually, "How can you still be content after this? How can you go out and be a normal person after a tragedy like that?"

Seeing that Anzu had mistaken Kaiba's outburst for an accusation, he shook his head:

"I _envy_ your ability to move on, Mazaki," he said quietly, "I envy you for being able to live some shadow of a normal life, but I _just can't understand it!_"

Anzu smiled sadly,

"I forgot," she said apologetically, "You have suffered much more loss than I."

Kiaba nearly yelled out in exasperation,

"That's what I mean, Mazaki, even when you are depressed and sad yourself, you still think only of the other person. You try to quell the tears to avoid making others uncomfortable."

Anzu shook her head,

"I didn't talk for four months, you know," she said softly, "after the incident, I didn't talk to anyone. Not even my friends, and certainly not my parents. But eventually, I came to terms with Aiko's death, with the help of Yugi and the others, and I realised she would have wanted me to movc on, instead of recede into myself and forget the girl I was."

Anzu frowned a little,

"Maybe that's why I'm happy, and you're not, Kaiba," she said, "I had the so much support, and it made me very thankful for life. Whereas you..."

Kaiba looked away from Anzu's peircing, knowing gaze,

"I wish I had that sort of support." he muttered, instantly regretting it.

* * *

Anzu looked up at the kneeling boy who was struggling to let his emotions out. He had been through so much, and on top of his parents' death, he had to look over Mokuba, and deal with their step father, as well as working for a living _and _going to school. 

Anzu felt a rush of emotions, and- before she realised what she was doing- wrapped Kaiba in a hug, expecting him to pull away, but to her surprise, he didn't move

"Thank you for listening, Kaiba." She whispered, pulling away and rising reluctantly from her position...

* * *

Andrew Jones brushed off the doctors and nurses who were urging him to stay in bed. 

_I feel like finding that young girl_ he thought with a predatory grin, _room 34, yes, this is it...

* * *

_

Kaiba frowned as Mazaki rose to leave, growling, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

It was utterly incomprehensable to him, but he needed to hold the annoying little girl.

Ignoring her silent questions, he enfolded her in an embrace, burying his face in her hair.

"You're annoying, loud, infuriating and I really can't stand you," he said quietly, smirking at Anzu's muffled protests into his chest, "But despite all that, you're alright."

From what he could see of her face, Anzu was bright red. He snorted softly.

A sudden noise broke their comfortable -_very _comfortable- silence; a door opening.

They both looked up to see the shocked and angry face of Mister Jones at their doorway...

* * *

HAHAHA! Cliffy! 

sorry, guys... very fluffy chapter, i know... in any case, please review!

now, **Competition!**

If you want me to send you what would have happened, had Seto decided to go through with his prank, then try to answer this question:

Who is my favourite character in Yu-Gi-Oh?...not as obvious as you think. **Every person who guesses right will recieve the deleted scene!**

** (1) **Arabesque: the classic ballerina's pose, in which your leg hands are outstretched and you stand with one leg parallel to your body. Clear?


End file.
